Summer Hair Forever Youngg
by zomg sara much
Summary: Dylan/Derrick song fic to the song Summer Hair Forever young, by the academy is


**We're crashing cars we used to share  
With summer girls  
With summer hair  
We're driving around chasing the stars  
But the party's busted up  
Before it ever starts**

"Omg look who it is", Derrick Harrington said with a valley girl voice, as he pulled Dylan into a hug " Long time, no see".

"Hey Derrick" Dylan said never wanting the hug to end, "Are you ready to own the Cabo party scene?"

"Im Derrick Justin Harrington enough said" replied as he brushed a piece of red curly hair behind Dylan's ear.

"So whats on the agenda tonight" Dylan said finally releasing herself from Derrick's hug.

"Bryan Miller is having a bonfire, but thats about it considering most people are still in school" Derrick said.

"Great a Miller party, by the time we get there it's already going to be busted by the cops" Dylan replied with a frown

**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young**

Summer times in the Cabo San Lucas were some of the best memories Derrick Harrington had ever had all because of Dylan Marvil. Sure he went to her school, and lived a mile away, but they were only friends during the summer. He was one of the most hated guys by her friends, because he dumped Massie Block when they were in 7th grade he broke up with her. Massie still had a grudge on him even though it happened four years ago. When he started going to Cabo the summer going into freshman year, little did she know s_he _was going to be his neighbor at his summer home. He didn't even know Dylan, but Massie's #1 rule was to never go near him. Derrick was going to be a senior now and this year had to be different. After summer she wasn't going to go back to Massie like nothing happened. Dylan was going to be with him, Derrick Justin Harrington

**Stop making plans, start making sense  
Don't you believe any word they said  
Sparked up, sparked up like a book of matches  
Falling through the night  
And rising from the ashes**

_Two Weels Later_

"Ok, so i planning a beach party, and were gunna give it a Christmas theme", Dylan said to Derrick as they were tanning on the beach. She was so excited that her parents were finally letting her throw a party

"First that makes no sence at all a Christmas theme in the middle of June, second stop making all these plans lets just enjoy the summer", Derrick said while he looked up at the sun.

"But this issue of Elle says winter in summer parties are whats in" Dylan said trying to persuade Derrick with her idea.

"How about you just have a simple bonfire?" Derrick replied still thinking the Christmas idea was the stupidest thing he ever heard, "We'll make smores and that type of stuff, end of discussion".

"But..." before Dylan could even respond Derrick cut her off.

"No just no were not throwing a Christmas party" Derrick said starting to get p.o. she needed to stop nagging him.

**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young**

_Night of Party, Derrick pov_

Why is she talking to him?? Tyler Frank of all people, the biggest perv Cabo has ever seen. She better get away from him. Im not taking this anymore

"Dylan I need to talk to you", I said through my teeth.

"Ummm, I'm kind of busy know" she said as she went back to her conversation with Tyler.

"No I need to talk to you know" I replied. I was really starting to get pissed. She used to ditch her own mom to talk to me. Why is this any diffrent. She better not have any feelings for this loser. Wait am I Derrick Justin Harrington jealous, I think I am.

"What is it Derrick" Dylan she spat. Wow could she get any more pissed at me now.

"I dont want you talking to him ever" I spat back in disgust when i said him.

"I am my own person I can talk to, no hook up with who ever I want, fyi Derrick Harrington", Dylan replied her face now turning red with anger. Shit how am i gunna get my self out of this one.

"Well so can I" I said and on that note I went home. I wasn't going to take this if she wanted to screw up who am I to stop her.

**Don't come any closer  
Don't tell me it's over  
Don't kiss me goodbye  
Here we are, am I taking this too hard?  
Don't say that it's easy  
The hardest part is leaving  
Don't you wonder why...  
Suddenly, we're all running out of time**

_A week after the party, Still derrick pov_

This has turned out to be the worst summer ever. Dylan was supposed to fall in love with me, not Tyler. I haven't talked to her in a week. You know something I'm not taking this anymore. I NEED to talk to her and now.

_Derrick's now at her door_

_knock knock_

"Hey Derrick" Dylan mumbled, was she still mad at me??

"You know how I said I could hook up with who ever I want?" I said knowing what I had to do. I mean come on I planned it on my walk here.

"Yeah", Dylan replied like she was questioning my last statement.

"Well I choose to hook up with you", I said with a smirk on my face and before she could even get in a word. I Derrick Justin Harrington kissed her.

**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young  
We're forever young  
We're forever young**

_First Day of school no ones pov_

The first day of school was a shocker for everyone. Derrick and Dylan walked down the halls holding hands. This led to Massie kicking her out of the Pretty Committie. After Kristen heard this she quite Massie's dictator ship. Claire and Alicia stood by Massie though. Everything worked out in the end for Dylan and Derrick.

THE END

* * *

Hey Guys Review it even if you hated it

Im taking request for other song fics

My next one is going to be a Layne/Cam, to the song white horse by taylor swift

**_PLZ REVIEW_**


End file.
